malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Escapes
Francis Escapes is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Malcolm in the Middle and the seventh episode overall of the show. Summary Malcolm's older brother, Francis escapes from his Military school and comes back home to see his girlfriend, Beebee. Plot In the cold opening, Malcolm, Reese and Dewey are quietly sleeping, when Lois rips open the curtains and tells them breakfast will be off the table in five minutes. Francis decides to go on AWOL from military school to come back home with his ditzy girlfriend and dream of about them running away to Canada. It is revealed while Malcolm was giving her a letter from Francis that she is a thief and that she pays no attention to Francis whatsoever. Francis escapes from school and hitchhikes back home. Malcolm finds him in the backyard hiding. Francis convinces Malcolm to help him and give some instructions and a letter to Bee Bee. While the family is eating later, the phone rings. Lois answers and exclaims that Francis has escaped. Malcolm assures them he is okay, which makes Lois question what he knows; Malcolm squeals under pressure. Malcolm tries to distract Lois by saying that Francis met Beebee at a park near the soccer field. Francis says that he loves Beebee because no one else has ever loved her. When Dewey overhears Malcolm and Francis talking in the backyard, Malcolm convinces him that Bigfoot is out there to scare him away from there. When Francis sees Beebee, she heartlessly breaks up with him. He is left humiliated and stupefied. His hopelessly romantic antics had not succeeded on her. As he lays crying in the dirt, Dewey hears the moaning and, thinking that it is Bigfoot, throws rocks at him. He later making up a story to Reese about him slaying the monster, befriending it, and getting slurpees with it. Lois goes on the wild goose chase for Francis and ends up accosting several other horny teenagers making out in the park about love and their stupid behavior. Later on, Malcolm is sitting at the dinner table snacking on crackers and then he goes to his bedroom and sees Francis standing their in the doorway cleaning off and explaining that Beebee broke up with him. Francis says goodbye to his brother Malcolm and packs his bag and hops out of the window so he would walk down the street when a car pulls up behind him to offer him a ride so it turns out to be his father Hal, who found him on the street only because of Malcolm ratting him out once again. Hal is sympathetic with Francis and tells him that they will call Lois after they put a few states behind them. Trivia *Bee Bee implies that she's watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Hal and Reese discuss the game Mortal Kombat, and how it's hard to beat the last level. *Francis and Malcolm mention their grandma before she makes her first on-screen appearance in The Grandparents. Errors *While Lois was trying to get information out of Malcolm about Francis, you can see one of the hanging yellow coffee cups in the background on the left is gone, yet in the next shot it was back. *During Hal and Reese's conversation about Mortal Kombat, they say that the final boss is Sub-Zero, when the real final boss is Shang Tsung. *Hal tells Francis that he's never been dumped before. However, in the episode Family Reunion, he implies that he has been dumped, when he tells his father that "He was never there for him when he got dumped." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Francis